The Beautiful Indifference
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: After two long years of 'therapy,' the floodgates have overflown and the walls have broken, but Fetch has a way of knowing that she will make it, for her light's still glowing, and she will chase it. She's been lost before and been left astray, but this time... she's here to stay.


**A/N: This fanfic is an honor of one of my many friends on FanFiction, 'ric castle.' I do not own 'inFAMOUS:****_ First Light_****', nor do I own Rise Against's song.**

…

**"****The Beautiful Indifference"**

By: Rise Against

…

_The memory…_

_…_

_…__it keeps repeating itself in her head…_

_…__she had no way to stop it, and it kept mocking her for her loss…_

_…__because it always ends the same way…_

_…__with a sizzling bolt of neon that pierced right through her brother's chest…_

_…_

_Fetch looks up slowly, as the drugs that made her mind fog began to clear, but it only revealed her hand that was on Brent's chest, a floating streak sizzling in the air. Over his shoulder, she held her breath in shock as the wall behind Brent was obliterated and caved in, the bolt that bursted the wall continue to burn like a mentor's remains._

_She looks up to see Brent, but instead of the same goofy-like smile that always made her feel normal and made him look stupid, and always giving that strong protective hug that made her safe from all the drugs, violence, and the D.U.P., she sees his face make an expression that she never saw before._

_She saw confusion, shock, and pain strain his very face as he looked to her sister. Her hand suddenly felt damp, but warm._

_After the sudden revelation as to what she had done, Brent finally managed to sputter out, "Sis…"_

_Her breath was caught in her throat as she felt her heart beat heavily to what she had done._

_As he fell sideways, she help on to him and tried her best to made sure he didn't get hurt._

_"__No…" She gasped, "No… oh god…"_

_Looking to the wound on his chest where her hand was, she gasped and said with shock straining her voice, "I'm so sorry… I was - confused, I was - I was seeing things."_

_She tried to quickly explain as she was choking on her own words, "S-Shane, he - he made me-"_

_She was suddenly silenced as Brent lifted his left hand and placed it over her right hand, the hand that put the bolt through his chest._

_He looked to her with glassy eyes and gasped in a raspy voice, "It's okay… It's not your fault…"_

_Her left hand shook as she placed it behind his head, trying to help him look at her._

_"__No, no, noooo…" Fetch whined as she began to cry, "I n-need you. I can't do this a-alone…"_

_She sees his eyes getting more and more dull, trying but failing to focus on her. With a stutter, he tried to speak more and said, "Sis…"_

_But he didn't have anymore time to say what he needed to say, for in her arm's she saw his eyes loose focus and felt his body stop straining._

_She couldn't stop crying, seeing that it was her fault he was dead in her arms. She said in sorrow as she chocked on her tears, "I'm so sorry…"_

_And at that moment, when she realized that Brent didn't hear her, did she truly feel alone to face the world by herself._

_"__Oh god, Brent…" She sobbed as she held him in her arms, repeating 'no' to herself, refusing to believe that the worst has happened to him because of her…_

…

Fetch held her eyes closed, for she held her breath as she cried silently, her lower lip trembling to reliving the memory again and again and again, like a never ending hell that she deserved for killing her only family.

As of then, sitting in that arena, did she realize that her 'therapy' that she was in would never heal the wound she inflicted on herself and onto Brent.

Suddenly, the silence was cut by a calm voice.

"And that's where my men found you?" the Head Director of the D.U.P. and Warden of Curdun Cay, Augustine, asked Fetch.

Keeping her eyes closed and not responding, Fetch heard Augustine slowly walk until she stood right next to her. Than she heard her say, "It was **Shane** that took your brother. He's the one who **put** you there, out of **control**…"

Fetch heard Augustine kneel beside her and asked, "Given the chance… would you kill him?"

Suddenly, Fetch's sorrow vanished from her head and turned to look at Augustine, looking with disbelief as if she offered Fetch to just walk out of Curdun Cay and never turn back.

After remaining silent, Augustine turned her head to the door and nodded in the direction of the door. Fetch heard the hydraulics of the door unlocking, making her look to the door.

As the big metal door opened, she saw someone that made her sorrow turn into that of pure anger.

"Than do it." Augustine said

That person was none other than Shane, dressed in orange Curdun Cay clothes, showing that he had the conduit gene, and even though Fetch knew he wasn't a conduit, she only focused on him.

Shane looked to her recognizing her and asked, "Fetch?"

Fetch looked on to him as she slowly rose from her seat, suddenly realizing that Shane was right there…

Shane than began to ask Fetch, "Do me a favor honey and tell this gal that I am a one hundred percent normal American. Scouts honor."

Fetch knew that he was a liar since the day he took Brent from her and tried to kill her.

Augustine than began to strategically walk behind Fetch and spoke while Fetch focused on Shane, "I already knew your story, but I had to make you relive it… To get you back to the point where you gave up."

As the deep hatred rose in Fetch's gut, her hands glowed the same neon pink glow whenever she used her powers.

Shane tried to reason with the guard who pointed his gun at him and said while pointing at Fetch, "I didn't do nothing. Alright." Than his voice started to grow scared and said, "Dammit, I am not one of those freaks!"

Something within Fetch snapped when he mentioned 'freaks.'

She suddenly saw everything. She saw Shane holding Brent at gunpoint right in front of her as he dragged Brent with him. She saw the dead body of her friend, Jenny, her tech beeping and glowing in a messy heap next to her lifeless form. She felt Shane stick a needle in her neck as he drugged her. And she saw Brent's face, which held so much pain that made her heart shatter all over again, before falling and than crying on his dead body.

Fully focusing on Shane, she felt the world go silent all around her for only a second.

As Neon pulsed from her hands, up her arms, to her body, she gave a hateful glass-shattering scream as she dashed forward and placed her arms in front of her, shooting a strong blast of neon right at Shane, sending him flying and shattering the concrete wall behind him, creating a hole in the wall that gave a loud boom that echoed the prison.

Using all of power into that attack, she suddenly saw darkness, and felt herself breathing, trying to relax from the sudden explosion of energy…

…

From her attack, Fetch slowly awoke to seeing the orange glare that brightened due to her 'escape.' Accompanying that light was a loud alarm about it as well. As she tried to move, she realized that the air around her was cold, leading her to believe that she is fully outside Curdun Cay.

She hears gunfire to her right, and slowly turns her head sideways towards the sound.

She sees Shane with one of the D.U.P.'s assault rifles, turning her gaze down to see him trying to shoot at two D.U.P. troopers who returned fire. She looks back to Shane, who took out the D.U.P. trooper inside the APC and ditched it on the side of the road. Shane boarded and than turned the engine on, driving away to escape the two D.U.P troopers in their APC and Fetch.

Seeing him escape was her only motivation to get up.

As she turned to her right, she placed her left hand on her stomach, which hurt from the debris that she caused, for the splash damage must of injured her.

She didn't know why her fast-healing wasn't reacting, but all Fetch knew now was to get to Shane.

After leaning on her arm that held her off the ground, Fetch commanded to herself, "Get up."

She slowly got up and traveled to a dead D.U.P. trooper. She picked up his radio as it said, "_Tango One, eyes on target. The prisoner has stolen APC 13, heading west on 102. Advising barricade at junction. Over."_

Limping into the broken gate and climbing down, she said, "Hand's off assholes. He's mine."

After following the path down, she held herself due to her injury and her poor protection against the cold. As she continued to walk, she slowly saw a bridge before her, as well as seeing a chopper chasing the stolen APC.

Continuing onward, her path was cut off. Fetch tried to use her neon to jump over… only to discover that she can't use her powers nor heal due to the massive blast that she used.

Trying to find another way, Fetch observed the stone wall to her right, which held a mildly frozen/broken fence. Fetch told herself, "Metal looks screwed in pretty good."

(Start title song. Lyrics will show as placement of song)

Than her idea of getting across with no powers nor healing made her feel powerless and sounded crazy.

Seeing no other choice, Fetch climbed to the highest bar of the fence and slouched sideways, saying, "Just gotta take it slow…"

After realizing what she said, for she was always quick with her powers, she said afterwords, "…this sucks."

_(There's a struggle coming, but to conquer, first they must divide.)_

After reaching the other side, she grabbed a pole on the fence and slid down. After done small leap, she made it across and kept walking.

_(The machines keep humming night and day.)_

Eventually, she reached the bridge, but the front red door was bolted together with wood to keep it from opening. If she had her power's, she would be strong enough to break it down and sue the road to pursue Shane.

Taking an alternate path, she followed the walkway until it lead her to another platform. After seeing that it has a pulley system, she wondered if she could use it to reach the top of the bridge. After seeing how it work's, she pulled the lever of the machine and it helped her get to the under support platforms of the bridge.

_(How are we so unaware?)_

Getting off, she saw a ladder. Thinking it would bring her up, she decided to climb it. But when she tried to, her side ached, so Fetch slowly hopped one step at a time to reach the top.

_(Why are you not afraid?)_

After she did reach the top platform of the ladder, her radio went off, _"Still tracking APC 13, but no sign of Walker."_

Another voice responded, _"Copy, drones have been released to help search. But watch out where your driving, w're having trouble keeping them aloft int he storm."_

_"__Acknowledged."_ The Earlier voice responded

Now seeing that she has to worry about drones, she climbed up another ladder in the same pace as last time and continued her walk until she saw another ladder, this time leading up to the top of the bridge.

_(Protests are drumming while you turn your nose and roll your eyes,)_

Smiling, she walked a little faster to reach it, but suddenly felt the walkway below her groan.

Before she could react, she was suddenly falling.

_(Knee-jerk reactions so ingrained.)_

After a hard landing, Fetch groaned from the pain of her fall. On her hands and knees, she hears something getting close, and than she saw a light illuminating on her. Looking up, she sees a small surveillance chopper looking at her, raising an alarm.

_(Judging from an arm chair.)_

Getting on her feet, she grunted in pain, "Go away."

Suddenly, it stopped its alarm, its light went out, and the helicopter rotated and foe the other way.

"Huh, must be broken." Fetch exclaimed

But seeing a familiar glow in the chopper made her go after it. Forgetting her injury, it became only an irritation as she chased it down the path.

It swerved around and its light flickered, showing just how broken it was. After a moment of chasing, it suddenly gained altitude and hit a rock wall, causing it to break and land at Fetch's feet.

_(Cause there is hate and there is love and there is loss,)_

"There we go." Fetch said with much relief

Due to the generator inside the chopper, it revealed a neon core.

It was perfect.

_(Cause there is light and there is dark, then there is us.)_

Since she was in the presence of neon, her forearms began to pulse, needing to drain the neon. She lender her arm towards it to free it, for Fetch was too wounded to try and drain it. But what came next made her amazed by what she could do.

_(And whether this world burns,)_

The neon within the small chopper became freed, lifting itself out of the chopper as ribbons of neon streaks flew in the air, like souls that were finally free from their purgatory.

_(is none of your concern,)_

Fetch couldn't help but forget the world around and smile at the beauty of her power. When ever she created neon streaks on walls or played with her power to create light, it always made her feel special and unique from everyone else.

_(caught up in a tinker-tape parade.)_

Swaying her left arm, the neon began to swirl and dance around her, being manipulated to dance fluently. Than it began to swirl around her personal space, allowing Fetch to feel the radiating warmth of her power thats shielded he from the cold. She lifted both arms to the air, making her power travel upwards to her hands. Than when she brought them down to drain them, it made a 'vvvvvvv' sound as she fully drained the neon. As she fully absorbed it, a faint bubble surrounded her than entered her as neon particles healed her injuries.

Feeling more alive and fully healed, even though it wasn't much, Fetch gave a wicked smile and said, "You better run Shane."

_(I have learned to stand up [stand up] and just to walk away,)_

Now she had the ability to run with her powers once again, but it was only a small run before she stopped at the edge of he path to see a D.U.P. outpost.

_(Sometimes the cold hearts [cold hearts] aren't worth the love or hate.)_

Her rage grew as she thought, _Nothing will stop me!_

Using what power she had left, Fetch glowed as she placed her hands together, and began infusing together her Singularity, but due to her 'mental snap' from seeing Shane earlier, her Singularity felt more powerful than before, and as she held it, she felt herself trying to hold back from getting sucked in herself.

_(Learn to let go,)_

She suddenly heard the radio go off, _"Conduit located! Conduit located! Need backup at Station Delta!"_

_(Learn to walk way.)_

Thinking that she infused enough to pack a punch, she held it in her right hand and threw it far into the air like a baseball.

_(Up from the shadows I'm, seduced by the light of the flame…)_

She hovered as it turned into a brighter and powerful gravity well, sending pieces of the station and every D.U.P. trooper in the air. After a few seconds has past and it captured everything, the Singularity glowed white and exploded, sending troopers and debris from the station everywhere.

_(…but this time I'm here to stay.)_

After landing on the ground of the station, Fetch said, "Perfect."

Using her sonar, she was able to detect some troopers still around. For the Pawn's, she shot at their weak points, while she kicked the living shit out of the Knights.

_(Gunpowder residue,)_

Satisfied, she drained an other chopper and than turned into a swirling mess of neon as she ran through the path in front of her.

While she maneuvered through the rocky path, she heard her radio shout, _"Control, Delta is down! Repeat, it's wiped out, no sign of Walker!"_

_(Bright lights and turpentine,)_

Seeing a frozen water fall, she did a jump and hovered to the path she couldn't reach. When her feet reached it, she ran again down the path, running over a fallen tree and past the ice next to a cliff to see the road ahead of her.

_"__Control, we're in pursuit of the target on 104."_ Her radio responded

Suddenly, Fetch heard Augustine's voice cut through the connection and ordered, _"Setup the barricade and lock him down! Use force only if necessary."_

_"__Acknowledged."_ Her radio said before going silent again.

_(true colors shining through,)_

Seeing her chance, she ran down the path and tried to run up the wall, only for her footing to not catch and suddenly cause her to stop and slip down.

Baffled, Fetch said, "What?"

After trying again, she tried to jump it, but only resulted in slipping again.

"Stupid ice." Fetch growled angrily

Seeing no other way, she frustratingly continued to follow the path…

…only to run into a large patrol of D.U.P. troopers that was looking for her.

She knew that she didn't have time for this, and used her powers of her bolts, stasis, and missiles to take them down.

_(as we are stripped of our exteriors.)_

Her radio went off again, _"Containment crew touched down, retargeting to track APC 13."_

She heard an announcement, _"APC 13, stop your vehicle immediately!"_

She suddenly heard Shane's voice come through, _"Haven't you been listening on the radio? Why do you think Fetch is on the warpath, huh? She's after me!"_

_You bet your ass I'm after you._ Fetch thought angrily as she began to run down the path once more.

_"__Stop your vehicle of we will open fire!"_ The soldier warned on the radio

Shane said back, _"I pull over so you can read me my rights and were both dead. So I'm gonna keep driving, and you can keep chasing, but I gotta get some distance from that bitch, you hear me?"_

This only made her run faster to get Shane. She followed the path through a chasm, and as she kept running, she heard her radio go off again, _"We lost contact with the Containment Crew. Prisoner is assumed to have escaped into one of the side chasms. Choppers, reroute and box her in. Over."_

As she crossed past the chasm, she realized they were referring to her and heard her radio say again, _"Helo 2 on location, weapons hot."_

_(Now, cause there is hate and there is love and there is loss,)_

"Shit." Fetch frustratingly cursed out as she heard missiles collide against the chasm and rocks began to block her path. Due to the ice walls, she found a crack tot he left of the debris and and resumed running through that small path to get passed the debris. Once she did, she dodged another strike, which resulted in debris blocking the path behind her. Seeing no reason to turn back, she kept moving forward. Than she heard the helicopter that was chasing her use the microphone and ordered, "Walker! Stop immediately and surrender to recapture!"

_Like hell I would._ She thought as she ignored the helicopter and kept running.

She heard the helicopter say again, "Surrender into custody, there's nowhere to run!"

_(But there is right and there is wrong and there is us.)_

Ignoring the helicopter again, she kept running until she saw a meadow of snow around her, and in the air above her was the helicopter that was chasing her.

Having enough, Fetch growled, "Okay pal, let's go."

_(We're falling until-)_

Before the helicopter could launch any missiles at her, Fetch raised her arm as time slowed down around her. Having a clear shot of the tail, she shot out a barrage of missiles, all of which stuck to the tail after she managed to dodge the missiles. The said missiles she shot exploded, sending the helicopter out of control.

_(We learn to stand up [stand up] and just to walk away,)_

"Going down! I repeat going dow-!" The pilot didn't get the chance to finish his words as Fetch photon jumped into the air and used a finisher that severed the base from the tail, making it explode and fall to the ground below.

_(Sometimes the cold hearts [cold hearts] aren't worth the love or hate.)_

"And that's how it's done." Fetch said deviously

Resuming on, she ran down the path, hoping to find a way out of this walls of ice. After a moment of running, she saw in her sights another bridge. The helicopter commanding overhead to the hijacked APC, "Pull over NOW, or we will open fire!"

_(Learn to let go,)_

The APC crashed through the barricade and continued to drive until it reached a tunnel, barely dodging the missiles that were launched by the helicopter. She couldn't see it from here, but she heard another barrage of missiles hitting the road again, than her radio announced, _"APC 13 is down."_

_(Learn to walk away.)_

Now it made her job both easier and difficult. It was easy because the D.U.P. managed to stop Shane from escaping, allowing her to catch up, BUT it made things difficult because now the D.U.P. are gonna reprimand him for what he did, leaving a small window for her to get to him before the D.U.P. does.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw two D.U.P. Knights jump off the bridge and land right in front of her.

One said, "On the ground Walker!"

The other said, "Hand's behind your head!"

Fetch said 'bye-bye' by shooting a stasis blast and than restraining them by hitting their weak spots.

(Up from the shadows I'm, seduced by the light of the flame…)

After crossing to another part of where she stood, she saw an entire small army of D.U.P. agents and a helicopter that went to get Shane, but after finding Fetch, they wanted nothing more than to take her **in** or take her **out**.

She chose neither after releasing another Singularity at them.

(…but this time I'm here to stay.)

After following the path,s he saw debris form the APC, and Fetch was hoping that the D.U.P. didn't get to him first.

As she got closer, her radio went off, _"Echo team, you got eyes on Walker?"_

_"__Negative. Storm's coming in, we'll pick her up after it passes."_ The radio announced

Fetch couldn't stop grinning, believing her luck is finally kicking in.

_(Ooooooooooo-ooooh)_

After finally reaching the wrecked APC, Fetch mustered all of her strength to heave the back door open, only to find it voided of Shane.

_(Feet first into the quicksand,)_

Looking to her right, she noticed that the snow was stained with blood and footprints, and it lead on down the path. With determination that she will finally reach Shane, her fists tightened in impatience and she jogged through the snow storm to get to him.

_(Everyday we are surrendering,)_

As she kept walking, she can see the orange outline of Shane as he limped away from her. She saw him stop at the edge of the cliff, having no where to run. Looking back, Fetch knew that Shane can see her as he held a hand up to his face to see her better and said, "Fetch?"

_(Never straying from the game plan.)_

Fetch just stood there, a few paces away from him, glaring daggers at him and staying silent.

_(I keep hoping you would take my hand and stand up…)_

Shane chuckled and said, "C'mon honey, what do you say huh? Find a way out of here?"

After everything that happened, the first thing that Shane asks her is to escape? To Fetch, He should of been on his knees begging for forgiveness. But she knew deep down that she was done talking with him.

_(Oh whoa [x2])_

With a small flick of her forearms, her powers glowed around her forearms and hands, waiting to be used.

Shane's poker face was wiped off him and became afraid as he pointed a finger at him and said, "You back off now."

If she wasn't trying to kill him, she would be laughing, for no conduit takes orders from someone that the conduit would kill.

After looking over the ledge, he said, "Damn you… I ain't afraid of no junkie!"

_(Oh whoa [x2])_

The second he crossed the line with that word, she shot a small bolt on his left knee, making him yelp in pain and began limping again. Now Fetch was only a few paces away from him, waiting to see him beg or jump off the cliff.

Shane grunted out, "What? Is that it bitch?!"

Expertly, Fetch used her left hand and shot another small bolt, piercing his right shoulder, and hearing him grunt and yelp in pain only made her take pleasure in his pain. Taking another few steady steps towards him, Shane looked to her with hateful eyes and said, "I knew I shoulda killed you straight out!"

_(Oh whoa [x2])_

One again, Fetch expertly shot another small bolt with her right hand, landing a hit on his left shoulder and making him yell in pain as he fell to her knees.

Fetch took a few steps until she was right in front of him and said hatefully in a low angry voice, "Bernt's dead!"

Looking up to Fetch, Shane said in a low voice, "I didn't kill him," and than Shane spat out with much venom to Fetch, "you did!"

Whatever that made her crazy from being pent up from being restricted in Curdun Cay and not being allowed to do anything for so long, not even doing anything to deal with her demons, and after getting this far until now, she lost whatever sanity she had left and saw only red.

Quickly, Fetch angrily gritted her teeth as she used her right hand to grab his throat and chock him.

_(The waters overflown,)_

While her powers were still infused in her hand, her powers began to sink against the surface of his skin, making him feel the burning sensation on his his face and body.

_(The walls are breaking,)_

And as she squeezed tighter, she felt her power start to go deeper, making his skin radiate with pulses of neon and his insides burning.

_(But I have a way of knowing,)_

He began to giggle and choke as neon exhaust exited through his eyes, nose, and mouth, like he was being suffocated by her power.

_(that we can make it.)_

She infused enough power into him to fuel her newly developed Singularity, and she could feel it forming inside of him.

_(And there's a light still glowing, and I will chase it.)_

As he chocked and heard her power 'vvvvvvv' inside of him, she finally did what she always wanted to do since the moment she got captured.

_(And I've been lost before and I, have been led astray…)_

Using her strength, Fetch shoved him into the air, over the cliff, and as she did so, the gravity well of the Singularity inside of him caused his entire body to be covered in stasis, making him float in the air without gravity pushing him down. Shane released a painful echo-like roar of 'AHHHhhhhh…' as his entire body within the stasis suddenly turn bright white as the stasis around him sank deep into his body. The result was Shane combusting and bursting into deep purple neon that was liquified by his blood, giving off an ashy finish to his body as streaks of neon bursted into six different directions. The said blood turned bright blue as they flew into the wind like ash, dissolving any trace of his existence.

_(But this time I'm here to stay!)_

(End song)

Fetch had to be honest, she didn't know that that she could do that, nor did she know that doing that was gonna happen. But she didn't care, for now Fetch finally killed the man responsible for forcing her to kill her brother.

With a smile on her face, she felt like the burden of Bernt's death was lifted off her shoulders somewhat, and she felt her body relax and exhale like she was finally freed from her nightmare.

Fetch, looking to the sky, said with much relief, "You see that Brent?"

After a moment, she realized just how hard it was for both her and Brent, and she realized that killing the man who made her kill Brent wasn't enough to purify herself of his death. With determination in her voice, she swore, "I'm gonna make this right."

Looking out into the cold air, she saw a helicopter found her and stay in the air, not targeting her but just hovering. Fetch didn't care what happened to her when it came to the D.U.P., for she got what she wanted, and there was nothing they could do to bring back their precious prisoner.

Having seen the entire thing, the pilot got on the radio and called it in, "We've found the prisoner ma'am, the civilian target has been executed."

The pilot heard Director Brook Augustine say back in a low voice, _"Good… she's ready."_

…

**inFAMOUS: ****_First Light_**


End file.
